Hermione's Realization and Ginny's Insight Continuance
by AuthorAndrewCharlusPotter
Summary: This story is either a continuance of Hermione's Realization and Ginny's Insight or a sequel, that was formerly by 'chem prof'. Afterlives of non-canon shipping couples are shown here and the reasons why they are going to wizarding hell and all. Nobody has a human choice nor 'free will' in the wizarding god's world. They have 1/32 of free will, but nothing more than that.


Hermione's Realization, Ginny's Insight Continuance by Andrew Charlus Potter formerly Hermione's Realization, Ginny's Insight by an immoral fanfiction chemistry professor, named 'Chem Prof.' He will be going to wizarding hell, that I will make sure of it. Thank you.

Chapter 3: Auror Potter and the afterlife curse of the Hextet.

In 2003, 2 Yrs later, Harry Potter, Auror was bored as hell and wanted to find something to do in the ministries libraries, and once he came across the afterlife destination book by the wizarding god, he was in the shock of his life.

Harry James Potter-July 31, 1980-Jan 1, 2018 Afterlife Destination: Wizarding Hell, Reasons: For not marrying Ginerva Molly Weasley; For Marrying Hermione Jean Granger, for not marrying a red-head. For marrying a close blood relative. FYI: Anything below 5th cousins are close blood relatives according to me, Ruler Charles Andrew Anderson aka the Wizarding God.

Hermione Jean Granger now Potter-Sept 19,1979-Jan. 1, 2018: Afterlife Destination: Wizarding Hell, Reasons:For Not marrying Ronald Billius Weasley, for marrying Harry James Potter, For marrying a close blood relative, read Harry James Potter's entry to find out what is considered a close blood relative.

Neville Andrew Longbottom-July 30, 1980-Jan 1, 2018-After Destination: Wizarding Hell: Reasons: For not marry Hannah Abbott, for marrying Ginerva Molly Weasley.

Ginerva Molly Weasley now Longbottom: Aug 11, 1981-Jan 1, Destination: Wizarding Hell: Reasons: For not marrying Harry James Potter, for marrying Neville Andrew Longbottom, for falling victim to a god-blaspheming potion, which is what caused the change, your seventh of the seventh magic ceased to make you immune to potions as soon as Frederick Gideon Weasley died, which why you convinced Hermione Jean Granger, to go after Harry instead.

Ronald Billius Weasley: March, 1, 1980-Jan 1. 2018 Afterlife Destination: Wizarding Hell: Reasons: For not marry Hermione Jean Granger: For marry Luna Marie Lovegood

Luna Marie Lovegood now Weasley-Feb, 3 1981-Jan 1, 2018: Afterlife Destination: Wizarding Hell: Reasons: For not marrying Rolf Scammander, For marrying Ronald Billius Weasley.

Wizarding God note: You will still be going to wizarding hell, no matter if you kill most of these people and only allowed the most powerful wizard and witch to live, ie. Harry and Ginny, you all six will be going to wizarding hell no ifs ands or butts not only you will go to wizarding hell, so will you heirs if they are past the 5 yr old stage.

Harry told and shown Hermione what he found and she got pissed Ginny was tricked somehow. Then Hermione called them all to Potter Manor and told what Harry had found, but Ginny's entrance wasn't shown until Ginny looked at her own entry. She was ashamed she fell victim to that potion, so Hermione had Harry take Ginny to the computer room as she could kill Neville, Luna, Ron and Herself as well as James Sirius and she succeed and 2 yr laters they applied for widow and widower status and a year later Ginny and Harry married and they knew they were going to die in 2020 their lives only increased by 2 yrs only which they were thankful for of course, but knew they had to face the consequences of their actions. 1 yr later in 2006 Ginny and Harry and triplet girls and in 2008, another set of Triplet girls and in 2010, they had Albus Severus Potter. and that was the last child they had and they lived right before Albus started Hogwarts and died Jan 1,, 2020.

Harry and Ginny went to wizarding hell for another hour or two because their friends took the brunt of the punishment and somehow survived the disintegration method.

New Timeline below: repeating their lives. again:

Almost same thing happened before, but well different. Harry and Hermione found out they were full blooded brother and sister along with Luna. Luna was Harry's twin. Hermione was their older sister. Ginny tried to convince Hermione to go after Harry on hermione's birthday,but Hermione stood her ground and refused.

Ginny asked, "Why?"

Hermione said, "Remember I said, there is a surprise for everyone here, what I found out last Christmas should put the flirting nonsense to rest."

Ginny humphed, "Yeah Right."

Hermione frowned, "What happened to you? You aren't acting like yourself. Anyway you'll see what I mean soon. (Hermione Clinks her glass)

Hermione said, "Every attention, may I have you attention please. I would like you all to know a little discovery Harry and I made last year at Christmas.

Ron asked, "What's the discovery, stop drawling it out."

Harry said, "Very well, I discovered I'm not an only child, Dumbledore obliviated my parents of my older sister as well as my twin sister, and also made the adoptive parents believe the child is really theirs and all. George you alright."

George said, in a slightly chuckle, "As long as your sister, especially your twin is more beautiful than you. I think I'll be able to handle it."

Everyone laughed.

Harry laughed, "Funny George."

George said, "I thought it was."

Harry shook his head and said, "My older sister's birthday is today. She was born on Sept 19, 1979. Born as Harmony Jasmine Potter adopted name: Hermione Jean Granger. So Hermione is my older sister, by full blood.

Bill said, "Your twin?"

Harry said, "They falsified her current birthday is what she current uses and all

Charles said, "Stop dragging this out, it's like torture."

Harry said, "I love to drag things out, oh, well, but you Weasley's all know her she is Ginny's best friend. born as Emma Liliana Rose Potter adopted name: Luna Marie Selena Lovegood. Luna is my twin sister. The hair is charmed. 'Finitie incantatem." Luna's blonde hair turned into Red Hair like more Auburn like not bright red like Ginny's.

Hermione sat down, "You see."

Ginny said, "You know you could still do it, you know."

Hermione gasped, 'under a potion.'

Hermione yelled, "BILL."

Bill said, "Yes, Hermione."

Hermione said, "Check Ginny for potions or spells."

Bill waved his wand around and gasped and stunned his own sister.

Bill said, "Mum."

Molly ran to them, "Why did you stun your sister."

Bill said, "God-Blaspheming Potion."

Molly paled, "Oh, Dear."

Molly ran inside and took the anti=dote back outside and made Ginny drink three vials while unconscious. and hopefully it will happen.

12 hours later. Ginny woke up with a bloody headache after being revived.

Bill said, "Feeling better."

Ginny shakes out the cobwebs in her head, "What happened."

Bill scowled,"Someone gave you a god-blaspheming potion. When that happened well, bad afterlives happen. You were trying to convince Hermione to flirt with Harry and potentially end up marrying him, luckily Hermione and Harry found out they were blood siblings and an old incestual prevention potion inside the house in Godric's Hollow that Christmas. Because who gave you the potion."

Ginny said, "Can't remember."

Bill asked, "Any jealous boyfriends who would be desperate just to make you blaspheme the wizarding god, in order to get you back? Who gave you your final drink during Voldemort's reign after he died."

Ginny smacked herself on the forehead, "Dean Thomas, one of my exes."

Bill growled,and went to the floo and Amelia Bones survived, Auror Oliver Wood came through and asked to arrest Dean.

Auror Wood: Dean Nicholas Thomas you are under arrest for feeding Ginerva Molly Weasley with a wizarding god blaspheming potion.

Dean tried to escape but was stunned by Harry. and Harry kicked Dean in his face. Harry revived him and kept his wand point in Dean's face.

Harry said, "Take your punishment like a man not a woman, unless you want me to change you permanently that way Thomas" ending in a growling voice.

Dean paled, "You wouldn't."

Harry growled, "Try me Thomas."

Auror Wood stunned Dean again and hoisted him up and dragged him back to the ministries cells.

Harry shook his head, "I knew he was jealous, but I didn't think he would become desperate in order to risk wizarding hell."

Ginny said, "Harry. I'm sorry for falling into his trap and sorry for ignoring you."

Harry said, "It's fine, Ginny, I just didn't think that bastard would be risking wizarding hell to get you back and all, but hopefully auror wood would be showing him the afterlife book. but first Ginny, I know we just got back and all, but would you do the honor of becoming my wife?"

Ginny said, "Yes."

Ginny and Harry were married that Christmas and they finally lived happily ever after


End file.
